Tus manos
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Taichi y Yamato no paran de discutir. Sora quiere gritar. Pero Jou, siendo muy observador, les pone un particular castigo ante sus malas actitudes. {Para la semana de la Diversidad sexual II del Foro Proyecto 1-8}


**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Combinación 6. Taichi x Yamato. Fetiche: una parte del cuerpo.**

 **Tus manos.**

—¡Eres un idiota inmaduro!

—¡Mira tú, engreído!

—¡Deja de joderme todo el día!

—¿¡Qué tú crees que vivo pendiente de ti!?

—¡Qué más!

Taichi y Yamato se gritaban a viva voz en el pasillo, a las afueras de su salón de clases. Los estudiantes les miraban asombrados y nerviosos, ya que la que en un principio fue una acalorada conversación terminó en una sesión de gritos, por lo que no sabían cómo podrían reaccionar luego.

—¿Pueden parar?

Sora miraba a su rededor avergonzada, podía ver como más y más gente se acoplaba en el pasillo para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo, y se estaba cansando del escándalo que estaban haciendo esos dos.

—¡El día que este idiota entienda lo que siempre hace!

—¿¡Qué tengo que entender yo!?

Se siguieron gritando y retando con la mirada.

Al final del pasillo se podía distinguir a Hikari y Takeru caminando en su dirección, venían frustrados y molestos, parecían a simple vista, mucho mayores que sus propios hermanos que no hacían más que gritarse.

Sora les miró venir y se acercó rápidamente en su dirección, estaba sumamente frustrada porque sus dos mejores amigos ni siquiera se detenían a oírle, o a pensar en el espectáculo gratis que estaban montando en la mitad del pasillo.

—¡Esto es ridículo! — Hikari no pudo contener una queja, que se escapó desde su boca.

—¿Cuánto llevan así? —indagó Takeru.

—¿En total? — Sora los volvió a mirar y dejó salir un suspiro —. Serán unos 20 minutos, quizás más. Están desde la clase de deportes discutiendo, pero empezaron a gritarse aquí.

—¿Por qué?

Takeru preguntó, pero antes de obtener una respuesta certera, pudo ver como desde el final del pasillo un chico que conocían a la perfección venía pisando fuerte.

Jou parecía fuera de lugar en ese momento, se notaba a leguas que estaba sumamente molesto, ya que, parecía echar humo por las orejas. Pero, y para ser sinceros, no estaban seguros si los asombraba más le hecho de que estuviera ahí o que viniera tan molesto.

—¡Ustedes dos jamás aprenden!

El gritó que dejó salir se escuchó por todo el pasillo, dejando una huella de eco hasta el final. Se plantó frente a los dos chicos y les miró frunciendo el ceño, tenía las manos apretadas en fuertes puños y le temblaba una pierna, lo que solo denotaba que realmente estaba molesto y no era una visión.

—¿Jou?

Sora preguntó al aire y sus dos acompañantes le miraron igual de confundidos.

—¡Se acabó, ustedes vienen conmigo!

Jou agarró a Yamato de su muñeca izquierda y a Taichi del cuello de su camisa, para luego comenzar a tironearlos por el pasillo, alejándolos del punto donde se encontraban antes. Acto seguido, Sora y sus otros dos acompañantes, decidieron silenciosamente seguirlos y ver cuál sería el final de aquella discusión.

Paulatinamente, los espectadores comenzaron a disiparse y volver a sus salones, dejando el pasillo vacío.

.

.

—¡Me pueden decir qué mierda estaban haciendo allá afuera! — acomodó sus anteojos con su dedo pulgar —. ¿Creen ustedes que el mundo quiere oírlos gritarse como dos niños? ¡Qué digo, si son realmente unos niños!

La voz de Jou sonó terriblemente dura, lo que dejó callados a los dos protagonistas de la discusión. Y para ser sinceros, a todos los presentes.

—¿Superior Jou?

Hikari lo intentó calmar, y fue ahí, cuando el mayor se dio cuenta que se encontraba gritando de la misma forma en la que habían estado Taichi y Yamato hace pocos minutos, tomó aire y relajó el puño formado en sus manos, luego se volteó a mirar a los demás.

—¿Qué hace en la escuela?

La verdad es que la pregunta de Sora era la mayor duda de todos, ya que, no era desconocimiento de nadie que Joe ya había salido de la escuela hace un tiempo y se encontraba en su primer año común en la universidad.

—Eh… pues…. — un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas y giró el rostro —. Vine por unos papeles, estaba hablando con el director cuándo escuché unos gritos, y decidí venir a ver antes que viniera él. Menos mal lo hice.

—¿Ves? Si no fuera por Jou, el director nos podría haber castigado por tu inmadurez — Yamato gruñó entre dientes.

—¿¡Qué!? — Taichi saltó en su posición y se giró para mirar al rubio —. ¿¡Vas a culparme a mí por ser tu un idiota!?

—¿Me estás diciendo idiota, idiota?

—¡Claro que sí, idiota!

Y en un segundo, los gritos volvieron a colmar la habitación, dejando en el olvido al resto de los presentes quienes se miraban entre sí.

Jou masajeó sus sienes con cuidado mientras se murmuraba a él mismo que tenía que tener paciencia, que no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía al escuchar a sus amigos gritarse de esa manera. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que tenía que arreglarlo, siempre se había sentido así con respecto a los demás, era el mayor y tenía que velar por ellos, y aunque no estuvieran en el Digimundo seguía sintiendo que era su responsabilidad.

—¡Ya basta!

Les gritó, ambos dejaron de gritarse automáticamente y se giraron a mirarlo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto gritarse y podía ver como ambos cerraban sus puños con fuerza, sabía que en cualquier momento podrían irse por los golpes.

—¿No pueden estar sin gritarse un minuto?

Sora negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba con pesar, ella era la que más sufría los gritos y peleas de la dupla, y siempre se quedaba en medio de ambos, sin poder decir nada. La ignoraban y solía pasar a segundo plano, donde era una mera espectadora de sus batallas campales.

Jou miró de reojo a Yamato, siempre le pareció mucho más sensato que el castaño y por eso le parecía tan extraño que le gritara de igual a igual en esos momentos. Le vio mirando furtivamente las manos de Taichi, cada dos por tres y sobre todo cuando estaban cerca de las suyas.

Una idea afloró en su mente y una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro.

—Creo que merecen un castigo, o al menos una penitencia.

—¿Un castigo? — Taichi abrió la boca confusa, se quedó mirando al mayor y luego comenzó a reírse — ¡Que buena broma!

—No es una broma, hablo enserio.

Sora comenzó a reírse de repente, lo que llamó la atención del rubio quien se giró y le miro indignado. La verdad, es que no le hacía mucha gracia que quisieran ponerles un castigo, cuando ni siquiera eran sus padres.

—No eres mi padre.

—Pero puedo decirle a Koushiro que no deje que Gabumon y Agumon salgan de su computadora. Ustedes verán si lo cumplen o no.

Las alarmas se prendieron en los dos chicos quienes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Podían ser tan crueles como para negarles la posibilidad de ver a sus compañeros? ¿De verdad podían?

—Yo…no…. — Taichi farfulló.

—Por tres días, sólo tres días, van a tener que tomarse de la mano cada vez que se vayan de la escuela, claramente, partiendo hoy.

Jou fue cuidado en cada palabra que usaba, pudo ver como Yamato parecía ponerse rígido en su posición y Taichi se rascaba la nuca confundido. Estaba seguro que a uno de los dos, le gustaba mucho más el castigo.

—¿De la mano? ¿En público?

El castaño parecía incomodo ante la situación, pero al mismo tiempo más confundido que nada. Lo que logró sacarle una sonrisa a Jou, el que fue el líder nunca dejó de ser tan despistado y cada día lo afirmaba más.

—Sí, así como sus hermanos. De la mano.

Yamato se giró a mirar a Takeru, quien se reía quedamente junto a Hikari.

—Yo…. De verdad no creo que sea una buena idea — el rubio comenzó a hablar incómodo.

—Y si lo hacemos, ¿nos dejarán ver a Agumon y los otros? — Taichi comenzó a analizar las posibilidades.

—Claro, habíamos planeado hacer un picnic con ellos el sábado, ¿no lo recuerdan? — Sora dejó salir ese comentario de manera malintencionada, quería hacerles picar el anzuelo que les había lanzado Jou y sabía que Taichi era el más influenciable.

—Vale, vale… lo haré — el castaño miró a su mejor amiga y asintió.

—Entonces, esto es.

.

.

—No puedo creer que hayas aceptado — el rubio le recriminó mientras salían del salón de clases.

—Jou es muy cruel a veces. Pero vamos, son solo tres días.

Yamato suspiró, le molestaba y siempre le iba a molestar el hecho de que Taichi fuera así, que parecía nunca tomarse nada en serio, que nunca nada parecía molestarle y que todo lo afrontara con esa enorme sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Le molestaba totalmente.

Y más aún le molestaba el hecho de que no parecía nunca enterarse de nada, que viera que el hecho de que anduvieran de la mano por ahí fuera normal.

¡Como si fuera normal!

Siguió caminando hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que iba andando solo. Se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirar a su amigo con confusión. El castaño le miraba y se miraba la mano, de manera intermitente.

—¿Deberíamos…?

La pregunta la dejó en el aire, Yamato bufó en el interior.

—Simplemente vámonos, Jou nunca sabrá que no hicimos lo que dijo.

Apretó con fuerza su mano derecha, había algo que le quemaba por dentro y a pesar de intuir que era, no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Prefirió alejarse de aquella situación, sabía que al final sería peor.

Inhalo y exhaló tres veces antes de darse la vuelta. Sintió como el castaño caminó hasta su posición, como siempre, le acompañaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo con esa piedra en el pecho y no iba a ser ahora cuándo le dijera la verdad. Preferiría seguir gritándole por siempre, buscando excusas para esconderse, seguir haciéndole parecer que todo iba de mal y en peor entre ellos, y estaba seguro, que con el tiempo las cosas acabarían y el dolor se iría.

Un teléfono empezó a sonar, se giró para mirar el castaño que sacaba su móvil desde su bolsillo y ponía una expresión extraña.

—¿Diga?

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, como cuando un niño es regañado. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, y luego medio negó con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y le miró, clavando esos orbes en su rostro.

—Lo haremos, sí… sí.

Y colgó.

Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, Yamato sintió como una extraña sensación se formaba en su garganta, como si fuera a vomitar si le seguía mirando de esa manera. Levantó una ceja en una forma de preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

—Jou dice que tiene espías, que sabrá si no lo hacemos.

Y fue con esa frase cuando sintió que la sangre se le iba al suelo.

—¿E-espías? — pasó su lengua con cuidado contra sus secos labios —. ¿Está loco? ¿cree que puede mantenernos vigilados como a pequeños niños?

Yamato dejó salir sus ideas sin pararse a pensarlas, el castaño le miró mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, evitando mirarse. Taichi dejó salir el aire en un largo y sonoro suspiro, el rubio levanto la vista y le miró unos segundos, antes que su compañero también lo hiciera y sus ojos conectaran.

—Bien — Taichi miró fijamente el pasillo aún lleno de estudiantes que se empezaban a retirar a sus hogares, levanto su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó con fuerza la mano del rubio —. Vamos a hacerlo.

Yamato tembló en su posición, alternó su mirada entre sus manos juntas y los ojos seguros del chico frente a él. Seguía pensando que era una muy mala idea y eso sólo lo confirmó con mucha más certeza cuando empezaron a caminar para salir del establecimiento educacional.

Siguieron por el pasillo principal y fuero conscientes de las miradas sobre ellos, como los ojos se fijaban en sus manos entrelazadas. Había chicas que se volteaban a mirar y chicos que se reían desde la lejanía, pocos segundos después los murmullos comenzaron a aparecer y teñir el ambiente.

Cuando salieron al patio central notaron como hasta el portero se giró a mirarles, Yamato soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

Empezaron a apresurar sus pasos hasta encontrarse completamente fuera del instituto. Sintiendo la calle bajo sus pies, la confianza pareció crecer y el agarré de sus manos se volvió más fuerte. Siguieron caminando, alejándose del territorio complicado y acercándose a terreno seguro.

—¿Por qué Jou habrá pensando en esto? — Taichi dejó salir la pregunta como si llevara mucho tiempo dándole vueltas en su boca.

—¿Por qué habrá estado en la escuela hoy? Nunca le oí hablar sobre unos papeles que necesitara…

—¡Es cierto! — el castaño detuvo su andar y, por consiguiente, también el de su acompañante —. ¿Nos habrá ido a espiar?

—Dudo que haya ido a eso… pero fue a algo más.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante?

—El mundo no gira en torno a ti… — musitó, lo suficientemente bajo para que el castaño no pudiera oírlo.

—Quizás su novia va en la escuela. Como es secreta, no sabemos quién es.

Yamato abrió la boca sorprendido, ese razonamiento de su mejor amigo era algo que no esperaba, y menos que tuviera tanto sentido si lo decía así.

—Eso podría explicar porque se sonrojó cuándo Sora se lo pregunto. Si podemos encontrar esa información, podemos, quizás… ¿chantajearlo?

—Mimi pagaría por esa información.

Se miraron un segundo y sus ojos conectaron fugazmente, café contra azul, azul contra café. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio.

Hoy más que nunca, estaba seguro que tenía que deshacer este castigo que les habían impuestos. Era demasiado para su propio autocontrol.

Y todo se podía poner muy peligroso.

.

.

Al siguiente día, las cosas parecían no haber cambiado mucho.

Si hubo alguien que los vio el día anterior (aunque, claro que los hubo), no se escuchó ni un solo comentario en el pasillo aquella mañana. En las salas de clases nadie se volteó a mirarles, pero pudieron distinguir los mismos ojos que el día anterior los vieron pasar.

Parecía como que nada hubiera ocurrido, y eso ponía infinitamente más tranquilo al rubio, quien cada dos por tres se giraba ante cualquier ruido como un completo paranoico.

—¿Qué tal la vuelta a casa ayer?

Sora sonrió desde su asiento, Yamato pudo ver un brillo de diversión y malicia en sus ojos, Taichi se rascó la nunca como siempre lo hacía y le sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Bien, menos mal la lluvia no cayó como anunciaron en el noticiero, andaba sin paraguas, me hubiera mojado.

—¿Lo trajiste hoy?

—¿Debería? — el castaño levantó los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Pues mira esas nubes enormes que vienen desde allá — Sora apuntó a la ventana, el viento movía fuertemente las copas frondosas de los árboles del jardín —. Creo que viene una tormenta.

—Uh, no traje el mío.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario del castaño.

—Muy pocas veces lo trae, no sé qué te asombra — Yamato le habló a la pelirroja, sacándole una risa que solo consiguió ofuscar a Taichi.

—¡Si lo traigo!

—Cuando está soleado y no hay ni una mísera nube en el cielo — Yamato se burló y Sora comenzó a reír más fuerte.

En ese momento apareció el profesor de ciencias y se silenciaron automáticamente. Ese hombre siempre había tenido mala fama entre los alumnos, por ser gruñón y con un enorme ego, por lo que todo lo que él decía era ley.

Las clases aquel día pasaron rápidas, o al menos esa era la sensación general. Y de la misma forma, con el paso de las horas del día, las nubes negras se habían posicionado en el cielo y habían tapado todo rastro azul que podía quedar.

Al comienzo de la tarde, un frío y fuerte viento se había levantado, anunciado así el comienzo de una poderosa lluvia que no tardaría en dejarse caer.

La última hora tocaba deportes, pero fue cancelada ante la inminente lluvia que venía y les dejaron salir temprano a sus casas.

—¿Se van?

Mimi parecía sorprendida. Iba por el pasillo llevando unos libros a su clase cuando se encontró con Yamato y Taichi, quienes habían ido al salón de clases por sus bolsos y se retiraban ya.

—¡Que injusticia! — suspiró mientras agitaba los libros en sus manos —. Ustedes se van a casa y yo debo quedarme a matemáticas, estoy segura que cuando salgamos estará lloviendo y me mojaré completa.

—Tranquila, quizás no empiece a llover hasta unas horas más — Yamato le tranquilizó.

—¡Esperemos! — se giró para seguir su camino, pero, un par de pasos más allá se volteó y les miró con una sonrisa burlona —. Les recuerdo que no pueden irse así nada más.

Y siguió su camino.

Taichi abrió la boca sorprendido, no sabía que la castaña supiera de aquella especie de penitencia que tenían que cumplir, y ahí recordó lo que le había dicho Jou: tenía espías en todos lados. Levanto los hombros y dejó salir las tensiones que llevaba sumando a su espalda desde el comienzo del día.

—Hoy no hay nadie en el pasillo.

Y con esa afirmación tomó la mano del rubio, quien dio un saltito a su lado.

Caminaron a paso apresurado para poder salir de la escuela, y se alegraron al notar que todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido del establecimiento, dejando el camino libre para ellos.

Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza, moviendo sus cabellos para todos lados y las nubes se veían muy negras.

—Quizás sí llueva ahora… — Yamato murmuró, pensando en lo que le había dicho a Mimi y como eso no se cumpliría.

Pero, fue con solo pensarlo, que pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer desde las nubes, las que en un principio caían con sutileza para que en pocos minutos formaran un aguacero que mojaba todo a su paso.

—¡Rayos y olvidé el paraguas!

Taichi se quejó para él y empezó a mirar a todos lados, buscando un lugar donde poder guarecerse.

Yamato le miró, a sus ojos todo era diferente. El castaño estaba mojado, el uniforme se comenzaba a pegr a su cuerpo y sus manos seguían enlazadas. Sentía como un calor comenzaba a posicionarse dentro de sí, y le era sumamente extraño, pero confortable al mismo tiempo.

Paseó su mirada nerviosa por todos lados, evitando mirarle y buscando una salida a todo aquello que estaban viviendo.

—Ven, ven.

El castaño tiró de su mano, le comenzó a arrastrar hasta que le siguió el paso. Anduvieron a paso apresurado hasta la siguiente calle, donde una pequeña plaza con unas bancas y un techo aparecían.

Caminaron apresurados hasta poder guarecerse bajo el pequeño techo de hojalata y madera, el agua caía fuerte, formando pequeñas cascadas desde los techos de las casas cercanas y empezando a formar charcos en las calles.

—Mimi va a golpearte — Taichi se burló, el rubio le miro y rodó los ojos —. Mañana tendrás que evitarla.

—Si es que no pesco una gripe hoy.

El castaño soltó una risotada más fuerte, en su mente se formó una escena, donde Mimi llegaba molesta y buscaba al rubio por toda la escuela.

—Taichi, tú mano…

Escuchó el resoplar de su compañero, le miró y no le entendió. El rubio suspiró y levantó su mano, aún entrelazada con la de su amigo, quien lo mantenía agarrado fuertemente.

—¡Oh!

Soltó su mano rápidamente. Ambos sintieron el frio que tomaba posición de donde antes había habido solo calor.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que te desagradaran tanto mis manos — Taichi se volteó y comenzó a mirar el agua que caía, pensando en cuánto tiempo podría durar aquello.

—No es eso…

—¿Hm? — preguntó, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

—Que no me desagradan tus manos… Pero es extraño.

—Somos dos hombres, ¿no? — el castaño sonó distante. Yamato observó su espalda y su cabello, cual goteaba.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Que eso es lo que te molesta, que te de la mano un hombre.

Yamato parpadeo un par de veces ante aquella afirmación, la situación se le hacía un poco surrealista, que su mejor amigo el despistado e inmaduro, estuviera diciéndole esas cosas.

—Te he estado observando. Puedo ser un idiota muchas veces, pero también soy observador cuando quiero — el castaño se dio la vuelta y le miró, taladrándole con sus ojos cafés. Gotas de agua caían por su cabello y seguían mojando su rostro, la ropa empapada parecía tirar de él hacia abajo, pero una sonrisa diferente se formó en su boca —. Pero parece que tú no observas tanto.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza confundido, realmente, esto era algo que no estaba seguro de querer oír.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Taichi se rascó la cabeza y sonrió mientras miraba al suelo. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente.

—No tiene importancia, ni sé qué estoy diciendo — y soltó una pequeña risa despreocupada.

Yamato contó hasta 10 mentalmente, le estaba molestando mucho esa actitud del castaño, decir cosas y luego quitarle importancia, sobre todo cuando parecía que si las tenían.

—¿Quién crees que sea la novia de Jou?

Y lanzó ese comentario al aire. El rubio levanto la vista hasta mirarlo, apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos y caminó un paso en su dirección, llevado por el enojo.

—¿¡Qué mierda te sucede!?

Le gritó, Taichi abrió los ojos y le miró asombrado, entre abrió la boca.

—¿¡Quién te crees!? — y lo empujó, lejos de su cuerpo.

Yamato trastabilló cuando fue empujado para luego quedarse parado, le miró frunciendo el ceño, con la garganta quemándole. Taichi le miraba desde su posición, parecía molesto también. Y eso los remontaba a las mismas escenas que armaban en la escuela, los mismos gritos, las mismas miradas, el mismo calor que creía dentro de ellos.

—¡Deja de decir cosas importantes y luego restarles importancia!

Dejó fluir sus pensamientos, el castaño avanzó en su dirección.

—¿Qué sabes tú si son importantes o no?

—¡Porque lo veo en tus ojos!

—¿¡Qué mierdas sabes tú!?

Y estalló.

—¡Porque tengo las mismas putas dudas que tú! ¿Crees que Jou hizo esto de la nada? ¡Es que me vio mirando tus putas manos!

Taichi detuvo su andar un paso antes de él, había levantado una mano para empujarlo otra vez, pero se quedó estático. El aire se atascó en sus pulmones y las ideas dejaron de moverse, le miró a los ojos y sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo.

—Me encantan tus manos y Jou lo sabe. Las mías son una puta mierda por culpa de los ensayos y las cuerdas de la guitarra, llenas de durezas y heridas. ¿Y las tuyas?... son perfectas.

En el aire solo se oía el agua caer y las bocinas de automóviles a la lejanía.

—Jou es mucho más observador que tú, pedazo de idiota.

El castaño se empezó a reír con fuerza. Yamato sintió como su estómago se apretaba, no esperaba que se riera de él.

—¿Sabes por qué peleamos tanto?

—Porque eres un puto inmaduro y siempre andas molestándome.

—Supongo… — los ojos del castaño miraron hacia otro lado —, me gusta hacerte enojar.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y no creo que tus manos estén mal.

Quiso golpearlo, pero la sensación que nació en su interior fue más fuerte. Se miró sus manos y las vio como siempre, llena de imperfecciones y marcas del trabajo duro, de tantos ensayos, de tanto aprendizaje.

Estaba absorto en eso, que se sobresaltó cuando la mano del castaño tomó la de él, tan suave y cálida. Levanto la vista y lo encontró, tan cerca de su cuerpo, con aquellos ojos brillantes.

—A fin de cuentas, no es un mal castigo — le sonrió, solo a él —. Ven, vamos a mi casa antes de que pesquemos un resfriado.

Yamato asintió y se dejó guiar por el castaño, con su mano agarrada a la suya.

Ya mañana u otro día pensaría en las cosas que se dijeron en este momento, ya mañana le importaría lo que sucedió, ya mañana intentarían descubrir quién es la novia de Jou, ya mañana tendría que huir de Mimi molesta por mentirle, ya mañana sería otro día.

Pero ahora, todo le parecía más claro y menos complicado que en un principio.

—Por cierto… sigues siendo un idiota inmaduro.

Y apretó su mano mientras sonreía.


End file.
